


Puppy Love

by LKChoi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Exploration, Fluff, Humor, KeyHo, M/M, Pet Play, Pets, SHINee - Freeform, Smut, minkey, side jongtae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: Key loves dogs and Minho loves Key. He’ll do anything to make him happy.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eorumverba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/gifts).



> A/N: Inspired by a prompt about Key wanting another dog and the fact that I’ve been reading an unhealthy amount of pet play fanfics by a certain Jongtae specialist O///O. This is not explicit because I’m insecure and things just didn’t happen that way but I still like it this way. I hope you will too ^^
> 
> (I would have quoted Opia as an inspiration but I was just influenced in general by the author instead of specifically that story. Go read it anyway ^o^!!!)

A cool breeze rattled the branches of the tree towering high above the couple, shaking leaves loose and sending them fluttering to the ground. It caused a momentary break in the shade it was providing, failing to hide the brilliant setting sun.

Key jumped to his feet, frantic as he shielded his eyes with his hand and searched for his sunhat. Minho quelled Key’s panic when he handed him the elusive straw hat. They smiled at each other, (Minho’s adoring and Kibum’s grateful), as Kibum placed it over his wavy dirty-blonde hair.

“It’s getting late, huh,” Minho said with a stretch.

“Yeah,” Key sighed as he gazed out over the grass-covered hills of the dog park. Then, in a stern voice he beckoned his children. “Comme-des-ah! Ga-reu-con!”

“Don’t worry,” Minho reassured him as he climbed off their checkered picnic blanket. “I’ll get everything packed up. You go get them.”

For the second time, Kibum thanked him with smile before he made his way towards the spot where his poodles frolicked as the low evening sun burned highlights into their fur. A hyperactive Shitsu barked at him from within a woman’s purse as she scratched under the puppy’s neck to calm him. A runner raced past him, his lean legs carrying them swiftly down the path as his Golden Retriever breathlessly galloped at his side. He moved aside for an elderly man, whose face was full of adoration as he strolled haggardly alongside the prominent German Shepherd guiding him.

Minho watched as Key made his way back to their spot with his poodles in tow. His smile dropped slightly when he read the sadness in his boyfriend’s expression that he was failing to hide behind an indifferent smile. Something saddened him in the two minutes it took for him to rustle up the children, something that, by the look on his face, he was hesitant to talk about.

Minho didn’t get much time to think on it as Comme Des and Garcon came barreling towards him. With a fond little chuckle he carefully peeled their duffle bags off his shoulders, digging his hand into the small pink one in search of two leashes. He dug them out and set them down, then ruffled the top of Garcon’s head when he was the first to sniff the familiar accessories.

The black poodle licked his face when he leaned down to attach one to the back of his collar. Next was Comme Des, who whimpered until Minho scratched him behind his right ear. Once he got what he wanted, he yelped happily then obediently sat in place to get his leash attached. Key grabbed his purse from under the tree as well as the pink bag. Minho hoisted the heavier one back onto his shoulder as he allowed both dogs to tug him along the familiar park path.

…

Nothing was said after that, the car ride silent as Kibum drove them to the daycare. Minho saw that same melancholy expression when they dropped the dogs off. A hyperactive fluffy cloud of a dog galloped towards them when Key opened the fence to the playroom. Comme Des and Garcons happily greeted their friend with sniffs to his face and behind, barely noticing when their father called to them to say goodbye. As they finally turned to whimper at Kibum’s receding presence, Minho stood with arms folded as Key stooped down to rustle the hair atop their heads.

“Daddy will be back later,” he told them with a warm smile. “Play nice.”

They barked a happy response, licking his hands before he finally removed them and darted back across the room, joining the little white canine who had discovered their favorite ball.

A stick of a woman giggled prettily as she zigged around the pups, evading them as they pushed the tennis ball around the false grass by their snouts. She handed Key the clipboard in her hand and he signed his name and the time before handing it back.

“They get along pretty well,” he observed, watching the three abandon the ball to explore the rest of the playroom.

“Yeah,” she sighed happily. “They’re like brothers, those three. You sure you don’t want me to just gift wrap him and ship him off to you?”

Kibum laughed with her at the joke, but it was dry and deep, a bitter laugh that was meant to be courteous but did very little to hide his sullenness. Minho knew that laugh well, and it didn’t take him long to figure out where Key’s sudden sadness came from.

“Well, take good care of my boys. Don’t spoil them,” Key said with a fond smile.

“I’ll resist,” she said with a giggle.

Kibum nodded, comforted by her understanding. He then bid her farewell with a courteous bow. She returned the gesture and watched him leave with Minho trailing quietly behind him.

Another silence settled over them as they made their way towards the SM building, ready for more recording and filming after having what was meant to be a relaxing picnic with the kids. Minho broke it with an impatient huff, which caused Key to glanced over at him quickly before setting his eyes back onto the road.

“What?” he asked bluntly.

“I don’t like it,” Minho confessed, disappointment evident in his words. “I don’t like situations where I can’t do anything for you.”

“The hell are you talking about?” scoffed Kibum.

Minho rolled his eyes. Key didn’t see him do it but he could practically hear it in the way he said, “You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about.”

“And so what if I do,” Key spat, his voice almost a murmur when he finished his sentence. “Not like it changes anything.”

There was no bitterness or rage behind his response, not towards Minho anyway. He didn’t mean to get so testy over such things. If spending almost a decade as an idol has taught him anything, it’s endurance. Yet, sometimes he feels perfectly average, with average people’s wants and yearnings and the freedom to feel like life is so unfair because he just can’t have it.

In the grand scheme of things, what Kibum wants seems miniscule. He could want longer vacations between promoting and concert tours, or a little more leeway in their contract about wardrobe control, but no. What Kim Kibum wants and craves and so unfairly cannot have is another dog. However, with the hectic schedules of idol life and another musical added to his roster, he found it difficult to even care for the two he already had. He loved his babies, but he knew his limits.

Yes, he’s bitter. No, not because he’s being a spoiled brat who isn’t getting everything his heart desires, but because this is one of few things that he truly feels such a strong longing for. He’s grateful for his little black and brown sons who aren’t so little anymore. His heart fills with love and the want for nothing else when they crowd him at home, not giving him any air to breathe between the growls and face licks and high-pitched squeaks of their favorite chew toy.

But sometimes he just wants to fill up one more bowl with savory biscuits, or hear one more set of paws scratching at the hardwood floor coming to greet him at the door. The yearning resurfaces every time he takes them to play at the park and every time they so gleefully gallop away with one of their furry friends at the daycare. 

Key had a feeling that Minho caught onto this, though he admittedly did very little to hide it this time. Knowing how much it bothered Minho, just because he couldn’t give him what he wanted made Key flush a little. It was a simple yet meaningful form of comfort for his, as Minho calls it, furry baby blues. It was also a reminder of all the ways Minho spoils him with love, giving him reassurance in every and any way possible.

“But really, Minho, don’t worry about it,” Key said with a smile.

Minho glanced at him, relieved to see the smile on his face. Key reached over to grab his hand. Minho took it and gave it a tight squeeze before he placed it back onto the steering wheel.

“Besides,” Key added with a light laugh, “Why would I need another puppy when I have a lapdog like you?”

Minho’s breath caught in his throat. He wasn’t sure if it was the laughter, knowing that Kibum only said such things to divert his worries. Or if it was because in many ways he knew that Kibum actually felt that way about him. But something about that made Minho’s heart stutter and butterflies flap around in his stomach. He quickly looked out of the window on his side of the car, feeling warmth spread to his cheeks as he laughed his way through the joke.

“As if,” he rebutted as Key’s laughter filled the car.

He laughed and argued against it, appreciating the way the joke had lightened Kibum’s mood. All the while his mind stirred with the thought.

Being Key’s lapdog didn’t sound like such a bad idea.

….

Minho couldn’t think straight during their photoshoot the evening after his brief talk with Kibum. Things went routinely regardless. He did as directed: turned left, glanced up, slung the jacket over his shoulder. Things went flawlessly as cameras flashed around him and his four bandmates. Another Shinee pictorial to grace the pages of a popular magazine.

But the word that triggered the butterflies floated around Minho’s head like a bee buzzing around his ear. So, he found himself wondering and questioning and so curious that as soon as they were done and back at the dorm, he opened his laptop as soon as he was alone.

It took Minho some experimental word search combinations, a bit of nerves, and several suspicious pop-ups to find what he was looking for. Some of it down right scared the fuck out of him, and he cringed while contemplating if this was really a road he wanted to travel down. But the other stuff, the _lighter_ stuff, made the idea seem all the more endearing. The butterflies returned and warmth rose to his face just imagining Kibum uttering even half those words of praise or doing some of the subtle gestures the man holding a leash on screen was doing to the woman on her knees in front of him.

If Key couldn’t have another pup, then maybe…just _maybe_ …

…

And that train of thought was probably how he ended up in his current predicament. Taemin and Jonghyun sat on the opposite side of their kitchen table from him. Right now, thanks to his sudden inquiry, he felt far more adolescent than the grinning maknae and so much smaller than his much shorter and very bashful hyung.

“Are you guys into pet play?”

The question was more of a test than anything, but when Taemin choked on his banana milk and Jonghyun’s face turned beet red it became a confirmation. It took an hour to discover some implications of this newfound kink, but it only took Minho half that time sitting on the idea to deduce that the pair might know a thing or two. That and anyone who even remotely knew Jonghyun could all but guess the things he might be into.

“Why would you just…assume?”

Taemin’s response came in the form of a smile that verged on laughter. He was obviously more amused than offended.

“Just a guess?” Minho shrugged. “Plus, most of our fans call hyung a puppy. It didn’t seem all that far-fetched.”

Jonghyun was mortified. He started to wonder if it was his fault that Minho guessed it. He panicked internally, immediately feeling like a bad boy for possibly not being as quiet as Daddy asked him to be the last time they played together. But when Taemin twisted his wrist that way and kissed that spot on his neck, then whispered how pretty he was, he just couldn’t help the high-pitched keens as he vocalized his way through his orgasm.

Jonghyun quickly glanced over at Taemin when he received an assuring squeeze to his thigh. Jonghyun sighed with relief and a bashful smile bloomed on his face as Taemin gave him a gentle one of his own. Taemin giggled and lightly brushed the top of Jonghyun’s head, thinking it might do him good to get a treat later. Jonghyun flushed at the gesture, feeling small and soft and so full of love with all the implications that it held.

Minho cleared his throat, feeling a little like a third wheel as the two shamelessly started to slip into…whatever it was. Taemin laughed and folded his hands on the table, nodding his head towards Minho.

“Jonghyunnie,” he said softly. “You can talk, too, if there’s something you have to say about this.”

Jonghyun visibly sighed and folded his hands in his lap, fidgeting a little in his seat.

“You…you wanna be good for Kibummie?” he asked shyly.

Minho smiled at Jonghyun with adoration, suddenly having the urge to pet him, too. He was just so cute, deserving of all the praise and affection in the world. But in that moment, it occurred to Minho that it was very _him_. That soft kind of attention Taemin gave to him was driven by their own unique dynamic.

That’s not what Minho had with Kibum, and it’s not what he wanted.   

Maybe pet play wasn’t for Minho after all, or he wasn’t that kind of puppy, or maybe not a puppy at all. When his smile dropped, Taemin and Jonghyun stared at him, worried yet still curious.

“No,” Minho finally replied, not entirely sure himself. “I really don’t know. He just sounded so sad and then he called me a lapdog and then I got all tingly and it just made sense.”

Taemin snorted out a laugh, his head flopping onto his arms and his sleeves muffling his laughter. When he resurfaced, Minho was scowling at him and Jonghyun was much more collected. When Jonghyun spoke again, the softness in his voice was gone. Now the two were the impish maknae and wise hyung he’d come to know.

“Look,” Jonghyun started sternly. “There is nothing wrong with being a little curious and experimenting, especially if you’re not sure about what you’re feeling. It really helps if your partner is understanding enough to try and help you figure it out.”

Taemin loved the double meaning in his words and smiled at him with gratitude. Jonghyun didn’t look his way in an attempt to retain his stance in the discussion without falling into Taemin’s trap again.

“Yeah,” Taemin added, focusing on the conversion seriously this time, “You might just naturally fall into it. Just start off simple. Try surprising Kibummie, see how he reacts, then go from there.”

Minho nodded in understanding. He was grateful for their advice, finding them much more assuring than random forum discussions. The three continued to discuss the matter, which involved more laughter from Taemin and even a little from Jonghyun after Minho showed them videos he had saved. It was an educational night to say the least.

After that night, Minho was certain that he at least wanted to try. He needed to know if the warm kindling he felt was the spark of a fire or just a short fuse. He searched a particular Etsy shop the couple recommended, (one of their favorite kink suppliers apparently), sifting through options until he settled on something simplistic. Minho’s stomach did flips as he proceeded to add things to the cart, a nervous kind of excitement filling him as he imagined Kibum’s reaction.

Maybe Jonghyun was right, he wanted to be good for Kibum. He wanted to be praised and assured and maybe even rewarded because he was able to grant Kibum’s wish in his own special way. That is, if things went smoothly.

After a moment of hesitation, Minho confirmed his purchase, quickly leaving the website. It was too late to tell himself the idea was stupid or rash. Too late to wonder if Key would flat out reject him and not spare him even a second of attention. Minho sighed and closed his laptop, setting it aside and stretching his arms out before plopping backwards in bed. He yawned sheepishly, allowing his eyes to fall shut. No use second-guessing now. He would just have to wait and see.

…

Key should have suspected something was up when Minho begged him to wait a little before coming home. It was never really a surprise when Minho did spontaneous things because, well, it’s _Minho_.

After Key came in and took off his shoes, he dropped his keys into the dish near the door and called out for Minho.

“What are you up to, Choi?” he shouted into the open space of the apartment.

The kids were staying the night with a sitter. Morning schedules would prevent him from dropping them at the daycare, and now that it was a little past midnight he was grateful for the silence. When Minho failed to answer him, Key thought that maybe he abandoned whatever ruse he had in store for the sake of more sleep. When Kibum entered the bedroom, he knew that was not the case.

Sometimes Kibum regretted giving Minho a spare key to his apartment. Like that time he wanted to prove to Kibum that sports could be enjoyable by throwing a football party for two, which only Minho ended up enjoying. Then there were other times when Key felt so thankful that he was there. Like that time Kibum dragged himself through the door, dissatisfied with a musical performance because he missed a few vital notes. Minho had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him after beating him home to hang banners all over the place praising him for a job well done.

Key found himself a bit perplexed this time.

It had been three weeks since his last episode of furry baby blues. Kibum found Minho’s behavior odd after their conversation in the car that evening but never pressed the issue. And yes, he _did_ want a third dog, but this was not what he had imagined. For the sake of time and patience, Kibum loved it when Minho wore very little before anything ever got started. But he didn’t know what _this_ was, and those little things Minho now wore were… _new_ , to say the least.

Minho was waiting at the edge of the bed for him in a peculiar position. He was crouched down in a fetal position, the headboard behind him as his ass hung in the air. His eyes were closed and soft breaths escaped him as his head rested on his forearms but he perked up the moment Key stepped into the room.

A tiny bell tinkled when he sat up, the chunky silver trinket dangling from a thick red leather collar around Minho’s neck. His skin was shiny and wet from what Key assumed was a fresh shower. He was wearing nothing but tight red briefs to match the accessory, and it didn’t escape Key’s attention that a bulge was already pressing against the fabric.

A headband with big brown dog ears sat atop his head, and Kibum could practically see them droop as Minho sat anxiously waiting for a reaction. He sat at attention with his butt on the balls of his feet, his arms straight as he planted his hands on his thighs, which were adorned by furry paw gloves that matched the headpiece.  

Key crossed the room and casually set his bag in a chair, coming back to stand in front of the bed, his arms folded as he scoped his boyfriend out. He couldn’t resist the smile that spread across his lips as a laugh rumbled up from within him that made his shoulders shake.

“What, no tail?” he joked with a raised brow.

Minho slumped, finding absolutely nothing funny.

“You could just say you don’t like it,” Minho pouted, which made Kibum laugh harder.

Minho felt stupid as Kibum carried on. Screw his nerves and all that time it took him to build up the courage and all that time he wasted trying to pick the right get-up. Screw Kibum’s wish for a dog and anything else he’ll fixate on for the next month because he felt like an idiot for putting in so much effort.

Minho moved to get out of his spot but Key stopped him with two firm hands on his shoulders. Key rode out the last of his laughter so he could look Minho in the eyes. The entire thing was just too funny and beyond cute. Laughter was Key’s first impulse, unable to process his surprise in any other way.

Kibum imagined Minho searching online for pet related adult toys and the flustered face he probably made at some of the edgier things he discovered along the way. He thought about how unnerving it must have been to approach someone familiar about the subject, whoever that was. And he thought about how determined Minho was to follow through with this plan, all in order to bring him some form of joy over not being able to care for a third pup.

It was ridiculous, and silly, and extreme and bold. It was _so_ Minho, and he loved it.

Instead of explaining all of that, Kibum smiled fondly at Minho and leaned forward. Minho hesitantly met him halfway, allowing a soft kiss to be pressed upon his lips.

“I love you, dork,” Key chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pecked at his lips.

“Does this mean you like it?” Minho asked hopefully, holding Kibum’s waist with his paws.

Key kissed him more insistently. Minho hummed into it, his furry hands sliding down to cup his ass as Kibum’s tongue coiled around his own and licked into his mouth. The kiss dragged on for another minute before Key pulled away, leaving Minho breathless.

“It means that I appreciate it,” Key reassured him.

Kibum slowly ran a hand down the length of Minho’s torso, grazing a pert nipple along the way that made him shudder. He stopped at Minho’s groin, giving it a firm press with his palm that made him outright whimper.

“Let’s take care of _this_ first,” Kibum husked. “We don’t have time to start learning new things tonight, but I want you to have this ready for me when we do. Okay?”

“Should I take this off?” Minho asked in a shaky voice.

Key thought about it for a moment. After a few seconds he hummed and applied pressure to Minho’s crotch again. Minho’s head lolled back as a broken noise fell from his lips. Kibum grinned slyly and brought his hand back up, clasping Minho’s chin to bring him back to attention.

“No, keep it on.”

Minho registered Kibum’s response as more of a demand than a suggestion which did all sorts of sinful things to him.  Minho felt dizzy as blood raced between opposing spectrums of his body, from his palpitating temples to his throbbing dick. It thrummed in his ears, the noise deafening when coupled with his thundering heart.

Just when Minho thought his excitement had mounted, Kibum released his chin and slipped his slender fingers between his neck and the collar, the bell jingling as he gave it a tug. Minho gulped, the bob in his Adam’s apple and Key’s fingers making it feel that much tighter.

Key guessed by the throaty whine that followed that his experimental gesture turned out to be a successful one. He mentally added choking under pet play on his list of kinks to try with Minho. He would have to discuss that as well as the others his lover had yet to know about later.

Key never thought that Minho would take his lapdog joke this literally, but now that he had his tall partner subdued and whimpering in front of him, he was beyond glad that he did. Now he was feeling impatiently horny because of his own teasing but early morning schedules would limit their intimate time. They would have no time for further play, but he laughed to himself because there were other simplistic yet creative ways to play with the concept of Minho being a pup. 

“Minho-yah,” he said sweetly.

To Minho, Kibum’s voice still had a stern undertone to it that throttled his nerves in the most delicious ways. He visibly shook when Kibum pulled him close by the collar, his eyes hooded as Kibum gave his next instructions with a mix of authority, care, and a dash of love.

“As a reward for this present, I’ll fuck you doggy-style until you scream.”

Minho choked and Key released the collar, allowing him a moment to breathe normally again. Key stroked his hair with one hand and his throat with the other, instructing him in a soothing voice to take deep breaths.

When Minho was okay again, he reached for Kibum’s shirt, his eyes pleading as he clung to it without pulling. Because Minho never knew how badly he wanted what was promised until the words fell from Key’s lips. His lips quivered when he opened his mouth, so he closed it again to swallow the nerves. Minho took another deep breath and released Key’s shirt, mentally readying himself to vocalize his need.

“Kibum-ah, please.”

Key smiled, loving and beautiful as he slipped his arms around Minho’s shoulders. He leaned in close to nuzzle their noses together, a tender gesture that made Minho’s heart flutter and a bashful smile spread across his face.

“I’ll take good care of you,” Key said sincerely and in Minho’s heart he knew it was a promise. “When we’re done, I’ll wash you up nice and good and we’ll sleep with that fleece soccer ball blanket you love so much. Would you like that?” 

The bell on Minho’s collar tinkled again as he nodded enthusiastically, his breath hitching when Key snuck in a low “good boy” just before their lips met. They hungrily moved together, their tongues joining the heated dance as Key put all of his eagerness and passion into every languid motion. Minho readily welcomed all of it, dragging Key on top of him as he unfolded his legs and fell back onto the mattress, ready to accept anything and everything Key was willing to give.

Minho would gladly wait to explore more things with Key further down the line but he was definitely not opposed to soothing the ache in his briefs immediately. He was relieved that his attempt brought a smile to Kibum’s face. Somehow his impulsive idea led to the discovery of another intimate thing they could share. It was another way for Minho to make the love of his life happy and would reassure him that all the love he gave would always be returned in more ways than he could ever dream possible.

Key’s heart swelled with love, joy, and every other possible happy feeling as Minho curled up behind him later that night. He sighed against Minho’s bicep as Minho nuzzled into his neck. A groggy “I love you” was whispered against Kibum’s skin as Minho tightened the arm around his waist and fell into silent snores once again. Key smiled, snuggling into the warm position and falling asleep to the sound of Minho’s breathing.

It was moments like this that made the want for a third dog slip away and feel like a fleeting whim. After all, who needed a third pet when Kibum had his best friend as a partner. He could let that petty want fall to the back of his mind and rest peacefully knowing he had a warm six-foot fluff ball to cuddle up with. He had Minho, who always found a way to prove that Key would have a faithful companion to call on as long as he was by his side.

**END**


End file.
